Am I the Only One
by Usa
Summary: 2nd place winner for angst in the SMFFA! Usagi is struggling with being Sailor Moon, dealing with a brainwashed Mamoru, as well as comments from her family and friends.


Title: Am I the Only One  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Usa (rainbowmoonheartache@yahoo.com)  
  
Disclaimers: All characters of Sailor Moon are property of Takeuchi Naoko-sama.  
  
Author's Note: I found this on my website and realized I hadn't posted it here. For those wondering about my WIPs, I'm still working on them but writer's block as well as real life has set in. I hope to have them finished by March. *crosses fingers*  
  
************  
  
Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only one. The only who fails a math test, the only one that can't seem to do anything right. Am I?   
  
By the way, in case you want to know, my name is Usagi. I'm 14 years old and I live in Tokyo, Japan. For about six months, I've been the champion of justice, Sailor Moon.   
  
My friends, Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako, Kino Makoto, and Hino Rei are the four Senshi who help me protect the Earth. They are Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Mars.   
  
Well, anyway, today has been without a doubt, the absolute most horrible day of my life! First of all, did I mention that I was a princess a thousand years ago? Never would have thought that, eh? I found out that Mamoru was my prince, Endymion.   
  
There's one problem with that, he's been brainwashed by Beryl and Queen Metallia. He fights against me. Now all I hear are the voices of everyone that's close to me.   
  
Haruna: "Tsukino-san, I expect more studying or I'll be forced to fail you."  
  
Makoto: "Usagi-chan, you shouldn't be such a wimp, be strong, like Queen Serenity-sama."   
  
Minako: "Usagi-chan, you must learn to act like a lady, you're the princess."  
  
Ami: "Usagi-chan, don't read too many manga, study more."   
  
Rei: "Usagi, you're baka! Mamoru-san is evil now, you have to destroy him!"   
  
Shingo: "Usagi, why don't you be more like Sailor Moon!"   
  
Oh, how I wanted to whip out my brooch and transform right in front of him. I didn't, though. Why can't they realize that those words hurt me? I know they may be true, but it's sounds so horrid coming from people you love. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Rei coming up to me. Suddenly, I felt myself falling to the ground.   
  
"Usagi! Why don't you watch where you're going?"   
  
Why does it always have to be my fault when we bump into each other? "Gomen, Rei-chan."   
  
"So, how did you do on the math test?"  
  
"I failed, Rei-chan! I even studied for it too! I don't know what's wrong with me!" Secretly, I wanted to study harder so I could figure out a way to save Mamoru-san. Hopefully, I could.  
  
"Yeah right, Usagi. You? Study? Those two words shouldn't even be in the same sentence! You really need to get your act together if you want to go to high school with us!"   
  
I couldn't take it anymore, I slapped her across the cheek and ran home.   
  
``````````````````  
  
I open the door to my room and see Luna there. "Usagi-chan, your parents went out with Shingo-kun a little while ago. They'll be back later." I nodded not really sure what she told me. "Daijobu?" she asked. I had tears in my eyes and I knew I was about to break down in a minute.  
  
"Luna..." I started. I couldn't finish, everything just hit me at once. Luna looked at me with concern. I don't think she knew that anyone could cry like that and this wasn't the normal 'Usagi cry'.   
  
She was about to call the others when Ami called her. "Luna, is Usagi-chan with you?"   
  
"Hai, demo, I don't think she can fight--"   
  
I cut her off. "What's wrong, Ami-chan?"   
  
"A Youma and Kunzite, in the park, hurry!"  
  
"Usagi-chan..." Luna said, but I ignored her.   
  
"Moon Crystal Power... Make UP!"  
  
  
  
`````````````````   
  
Arriving at the park, I noticed that the Senshi had already finished off the youma. Do they even need me? I wonder. "Sailor Moon." Turning, I see Tuxedo Kamen. "Queen Beryl-sama and Metallia-sama have a gift for you."   
  
Well, being baka, I asked, "Oh, and what's that?" Before I knew what was happening, Tuxedo Kamen blasted me with some sort of energy ball. To say that I was in pain was an understatement. That hurt like hell!   
  
"Sailor Moon!" they shouted, running towards me. I don't think they noticed Tuxedo Kamen. They all must have assumed it was Kunzite, and I didn't tell them otherwise.   
  
"Sailor Moon, where were you?" Nice of Mars to ask how I was. I looked at her with tears in my eyes.   
  
"I...I..."   
  
"Shut up! You need to own up to your responsibilities, Usagi!" Makoto and Minako looked at the ground. It seems that they agreed with Rei.   
  
"Minna..." I started, but instead, I detransformed and walked home.   
  
`````````````  
  
I silently walked up to my room ignoring my Mom as she called my name. "Usagi! Come here!"  
  
I laid on my bed and looked at Luna. "Usagi-chan, what happened?" I couldn't answer her, I just started crying again. I was so distraught that I didn't hear my mom come in.   
  
"Usagi, I called you--" she began. "Usagi! What's the matter, honey?" She came over to me and gave me a hug, I winced. "Usagi?"   
  
"It's nothing, mama, I fell again," I told her as she checked my shoulder.   
  
She gasped. "Usagi! Are you sure that's all that happened?"  
  
"Hai, mama." She said she'd be right back with something that would help me feel better. As soon as she left, I began crying again.   
  
"Usagi-chan, calm down." Luna said, "Onegai, tell me what's wrong, I can't bear to see you so upset."   
  
Just then there was a knock at the door. It was Ami and she was carrying a slice of apple pie.  
  
"Usagi-chan, your mother said you needed some pie to cheer you up."   
  
I smiled sadly. "Arigatou, Ami-chan."   
  
She sat next to me and pulled me into a hug. "I know that it wasn't Kunzite who attacked you. I didn't tell the others though." I stared at her in disbelief. "Gomen ne. I didn't mean to say those things to upset you, Usagi-chan. You're my best friend, I want you to succeed. Forgive me?"  
  
"Of course I forgive you! And, I really did study for that math test we took yesterday. Ask mama, ask Shingo, ask Luna--"  
  
"Usagi-chan, I believe you."   
  
"--They'll all vouch--" I looked at Ami and she smiled. "You believe me?"  
  
"Hai!" she replied, nodding.   
  
I smiled back but it quickly faded. "Everyone expects me to be someone I'm not. They want me to be Queen Serenity, but I can't be, I'm Usagi! It's not like I'm going to be a queen anytime soon. Ami-chan, sometimes I feel like jumping off a bridge!"  
  
Ami's eyes widened. "Usagi-chan, don't ever think like that! No one could live without you!"   
  
I smiled at her. "Gomen, demo, please understand that I would never go through with it."   
  
"Yokatte! Don't ever scare me like that again! Now, are we going to study for this Science test, or what?"   
  
"I guess so." I then told Ami my plan on saving Mamoru-san. She said she would help in any way she could.   
  
"Usagi-chan, don't you remember what the test is on?" I shook my head. Should I remind her that I don't pay much attention in class? "The moon!" Ami finished. "The test is in two days, and tomorrow, Haruna-sensei is going to tell us about the legend of the Moon Kingdom. It'll be extra credit on the test."   
  
"Honto?"  
  
"Hai."   
  
`````````````````   
  
"Osaka-san."  
  
"Here."   
  
"Gurio-kun."   
  
"Here."   
  
"Here's hoping... Tsukino-san."   
  
"Here." Haruna-sensei looked at me in shock. "Ohayo gozimasu!" I said brightly.   
  
"Tsukino-san is here on time?" she asked. "Quick, Osaka-san, check to see if she has a fever!"  
  
"I don't have a fever! I want to know about the Moon Kingdom!"   
  
Haruna-sensei smiled. "All right then. We'll talk about that."   
  
I listened intently. Most of what she said I had heard from my Mother and Luna, except what she had to say about the king. "No one knows what his name was, but he was the kindest, most generous man to live. Unfortunately, the Princess was kidnapped when she was five. He tried desperately to find her, to no avail. Finally, he found out that the kidnappers had been ordered by Queen Metallia. He learned where they were hiding and went alone to save her. Luckily, two of his men followed him. By the time they arrived, the King was in a deadly confrontation. He saw them, then looked at his daughter. "'Get Serenity out of here! I'll follow you.'" The men followed their orders but as they reached the exit, the King was killed."   
  
"IIIIEEEEE!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. I got up and ran out of the room. I could hardly breath. Was that story true?   
  
"Usagi-chan, daijobu?" It was Ami. She must have seen my legs getting weaker so she guided me to the floor. "Usagi-chan, look at my eyes. Good. Now take a deep breath. Good, good."  
  
"Oh, Ami-chan," I said after a few minutes, "you don't think it's true, do you?"  
  
"I don't know. We should talk to Luna about it, ne?"   
  
`````````````````````````````   
  
Everyone sat quietly at Rei's. Ami had just relayed the entire story Haruna-sensei just told them. Luna and Artemis could not deny the truth of it. I looked at the cats and asked them, "When were you planning on telling me?"   
  
Luna sighed. "To be honest, Usagi-chan, we weren't."   
  
I stood up. Angry tears were spilling out. "Why not, Luna? I had a right to know! He was my father, he died protecting me! You should have told me!" As I ran out of the temple, I could hear them calling after me.   
  
```````````````````   
  
I slowed to a trot on the bridge when I heard HIS voice. "Where are you running to, little girl?"   
  
Turning, I stammered, "W-who are you?"  
  
"No one of importance, but I'll be taking some of that energy for Queen Metallia-sama."   
  
"Over my dead body!" I shouted. Where the hell did that come from?  
  
"Precisely."   
  
I backed up against the railing, hitting the button on my communicator. I couldn't say anything at the moment, but I'm sure they'd hear us. Unfortunately, people were watching (nice that they're just standing there, ne?) so I couldn't transform. Tuxedo Kamen hit me with a ball of energy that sent me right over the side of the bridge. I love irony, don't you? I was able to grab the side just as the Senshi showed up. They only saw Tuxedo Kamen.   
  
"Usagi-chan!"  
  
"Down... here... help!" Jupiter's head came into view. "Give me a hand."   
  
"What are you doing over there, Usagi-chan, Tuxedo Kamen is up here!"   
  
"Having tea, what's it look like!" Makoto tried to reach for me but couldn't and I wasn't about to let go of the rail anytime soon. That's when Mars screamed. "Mako-chan, go, they need your help!"   
  
"Demo... I can't just leave you hanging like that!"   
  
"Just go! Weaken Tuxedo Kamen so I can use the Ginzuishou. Onegai." For the first time, she realized how much Mamoru meant to me.   
  
She nodded. "Hai, Usagi-chan." Makoto went to help them and I was left alone to my thoughts.  
  
"Fire Soul!" I shake my head. If I could only get up to them. Oh wait, I can't, I'm hanging on the side of a bridge. I'm starting to slip. Onegai, minna, hurry!   
  
"Ha ha ha! What's the matter, Endymion? Having trouble?"  
  
"Kunzite!" I heard Venus shout.   
  
"Gomen, I'm not here to fight today Sailor Senshi. Just following Queen Beryl-sama's orders and saving Endymion's ass!"   
  
It's quiet for a few minutes and I wonder what's going on. "Uh... minna? A little help here!"  
  
"Gomen ne, Usagi-chan," Venus said. "Mako-chan, we'll lower you down..."   
  
"EH?" we all said.   
  
Venus scratched her head. "Nani?" She can be worse than me sometimes, I swear.  
  
Ami was then lowered towards me, reaching for my hand. "Usagi-chan, you're going to have to give me one of your hands."   
  
"Iie, Ami-chan! I'll fall!" She shouted up to Makoto to lower her a little more. "I'm slipping!"   
  
"Usagi-chan, I'm close enough, now give me your hand."   
  
"You can do it, Usagi-chan, I know you can!" Minako said. So, I let reached up to grab Ami's hand with my right.   
  
"Good, now give me your other hand."   
  
"Come on, Usagi!" Rei encouraged. I slowly let go and grabbed Ami's other hand.   
  
"Pull us up!" Ami shouted. I winced and suddenly I felt myself slipping out of Ami's grasp. "Hold on, Usagi-chan! Just a little more!"   
  
I was so nervous that I started crying. Go figure, ne? "I-I can't do this, Ami-chan. I can't."   
  
"Yes, you can!" my friends shouted. I took a deep breath and calmed myself. Bad idea! I was so relaxed that I let go of Ami's hands.   
  
"IIE!" Ami shouted, watching me fall.   
  
It seemed like forever, but I finally reached the water. I struggled, trying to find the surface, but I couldn't. Oh God, this had to be one of the worst ways to die! I'm about to give up when I feel strong arms around my waist. It seemed like forever but we finally reached the surface. I coughed and sputtered turning to see who my savior was.  
  
"Motoki-san?" He smiled and we swam to the shore. I winced again when Makoto (the girls had detransformed) helped me out of the water.   
  
"Usagi-chan, gomen nasai!" she said, hugging me. We were all in tears.   
  
"It's not your fault, minna," I told them. I looked at Motoki. "Domo arigatou, Motoki-san. If you hadn't been there--"   
  
He stopped me. "Demo, I was, Usagi-chan. I'm just glad you're all right. Do you need anything else? I have to get to work? I can walk you home if you'd like."  
  
"Iie, I'm fine." He brushed a kiss on my cheek and headed to the arcade. Suddenly, it all hit me. I felt really dizzy. The last thing I heard as I passed out was my name.   
  
`````````````````   
  
When I woke up, I noticed that I was at home. I was a little surprised because I thought I'd be at the hospital. I also noticed that Ami was sitting on the floor, her head lying on my bed, asleep. I tapped her shoulder. "Ami-chan..."   
  
Slowly opening her eyes, she looked at me and smiled. "Usagi-chan!" she exclaimed, hugging me. "Daijobu?"   
  
"I'm a little sore. What happened after I passed out?"   
  
"We took you to the hospital to get you checked out. After the doctor cleared you last night, your parents brought you home."   
  
My eyes widened. "Last night?" I asked.   
  
"Hai. It's been three days since then."   
  
The door opened and Rei, Minako, and Makoto walked in. "Anything to get out of a science test, ne, Usagi-chan?" Makoto said with a smile.  
  
"I missed the science test! But I know that stuff!"   
  
Ami patted my arm. "Don't worry, Haruna-sensei is letting you take it tomorrow. So, how about I quiz you!"  
  
"Okay!" The other three just exchanged glances, wondering about my sudden enthusiasm. I smiled at Ami. She wasn't going to tell anyone my secret agenda!  
  
"Usagi-chan, name two seas of the Moon."   
  
"Serenity and Tranquility," I replied with confidence.   
  
`````````````   
  
"Okay, class, since Tsukino-san has taken her test, I'm going to pass back yours." I raised my hand. "Hai, Tsukino-san?"   
  
"Could you please grade mine now?"   
  
"Very well. Gurio-kun, would you give everyone their test kudasai?"   
  
"Hai, Sensei."   
  
I looked at Ami and she smiled. I smiled back. Whoever thought that I would be so confident about a test? "Usagi-chan," Naru said. "How do you think--"   
  
"Kami-sama!" Ms. Haruna shouted.   
  
Everyone looked at her. "What's wrong? Tsukino fail again?" Kenji asked.   
  
"This is the most unbeliev- Tsukino-san, you ... you studied!"   
  
Soon, everyone's eyes were on me. "I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later," I replied with a shrug. Kenji said he wanted to know how I did.   
  
"Tsukino-san got a 95! That's the second highest grade in the class!"   
  
"Nani yo?" we all shouted. I didn't think I'd get an A. A 'B': maybe, a 'C': sure, a 'D': probably, an 'F': definitely, but an A?   
  
"Congratulations, Usagi-chan!" Ami said. "You beat Umino-kun!" I was still as stunned as Umino was.   
  
Haruna-sensei said, "See what you can accomplish when you study, Tsukino-san?"   
  
I nodded. "It's also great to have a very patient friend. Arigatou, Ami-chan."   
  
"Doo itashimashite." We smiled at one another. "We're just one step closer to saving him," Ami whispered, giving me a hug. "I know we'll find a way." 


End file.
